Bass and Hunter
by Azura the Deoxys
Summary: Bass is losing it. He recently murdered Dr. Wily and is wandering the world, lost. Then, he meets Hunter, a female robot that resembles him in many respects. Has Bass found a meaning to his artificial life? Bass X OC pairing, Rated T for violence/language
1. The Murder of Dr Wily

Bass and Hunter

Bass is losing it. He recently murdered Dr. Wily and is wandering the world, lost. Then, he meets Hunter, a female robot that resembles him in many respects. Has Bass found a meaning to his artificial life? Bass X OC pairing

Chapter 1: The Murder of Dr Wily

AWAKE FROM SLEEP MODE

SYSTEMS INITIATE FUNCTION

Bass opened his eyes. His optics picked up bright sunlight. He groaned and put a pillow over his head. He tried to initiate Sleep Mode again. But he couldn't. Something was bothering him. He sat up and scratched his head. He looked to the side and saw his pet robo-wolf, Treble, looking at him.

"Not now, Treb. I'm not in a good mood," he said to the wolf. Bass rose to his metal feet. He walked down the hallway, with sounds of clanking metal. He walked into a laboratory, where Dr. Wily greeted him.

"Good morning Bass. Want to hear your assignment for today?" he asked. Bass scowled.

"I know it. Go and defeat Mega Man. And I always fail. How can I be the strongest robot if I always lose to Mega Man? It just doesn't work. I don't want to do this anymore, Wily," said Bass. Dr. Wily frowned in disapproval.

"Bass, go get your armor on and go after Mega Man. Now. That is a strict order, Bass. Don't disobey your creator," Dr. Wily replied.

"No! I keep fighting him, and losing. It will never end. Let me have my own damn life, Wily!" Bass yelled. Wily lunged forward and grabbed Bass by the throat.

"Follow your directive or I will melt you down and make something else out of you! Perhaps a more OBEDIENT servant," replied Wily. At this, Bass snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Bass screamed. He punched Wily in the head with crushing force. Wily collapsed to the floor like a ton of bricks. Shocked, Bass backed away from what he had done. He had hit Wily's head with enough force to crack his skull. And a cracked skull means…

"Oh no… I… I killed him… I KILLED HIM!" Bass screamed. He was angry at himself. What had he done? He had wounded other robots, sometimes severely, but not to the point of destruction. Yet he had just now taken a human life.

"Oh, what have I done? I killed a human, my own creator, while blinded by fury…" Bass groaned to himself. He looked around, then he quickly put his armor on, grabbed Treble, and took off.

"I gotta get out of this place… before anyone discovers that Wily is dead…" Bass said under his breath as he departed the laboratory. No sooner had Bass left, Heat Man walked into the room.

"Dr. W? You in here?" asked the Zippo-lighter-like robot. He looked around and saw Dr. Wily on the floor.

"Dr. Wily? A-are you alright?" asked Heat Man. He kneeled down and inspected him. Then he gasped.

"Not breathing… no heartbeat… HE'S DEAD!!!" Heat Man yelled. He felt the scientist's head. Wily's skull was fractured.

"Ugh!!! NOT GOOD! OHHH MAN!" Heat Man yelled in panic. "DR. WILY IS DEAD!!!"

---------------------------------

The laboratory of Dr. Light. An armorless Mega Man, or Rock as he was called in this form, was watching TV.

"Man, Roll, I love this cartoon! I mean, blue hedgehogs running at lightning speed? A guy named Robotnik who says 'Penish' or something like that? Two weird robots named Scratch and Grounder? That is just too much!" Rock said to his robot sister, Roll. She laughed out loud. Their laughter was interrupted by a sudden news flash.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent report. Dr. Albert Wily was found dead in his lab this morning. Witness Heat Man tells us what he found," said the reporter.

"Wily? Dead? WHAT?" Rock gasped in surprise.

-------------------------------

"Heat Man, tell us what you saw," said the reporter. The lighter-like robot, looking freaked out, told his tale.

"I s-saw Wily on the f-floor, his skull was cracked… t-there was s-some b-b-blood too… o-ooh, it was AWFUL!" Heat Man stammered, shaken up. From behind a tree, Bass was hiding and listening to the dialogue.

"They might be on to me… oh no…" Bass thought. He looked back at the news scene, then took off into the forest.

Greenie: That is the chapter's end. Sorry if it was too short. Hope you liked, please review, tell me if improvements are needed!


	2. A Chance Encounter With A Girl

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter With A Girl

Bass had been running for a long time. He hoped he wouldn't be discovered as Wily's murderer. He ran through the forest until he saw a clearing. He checked his surroundings. Green trees, lots of them. Treble right behind him. Flowers… huh? Another robot was standing a few feet away. Bass tried to back away but he stepped on a twig and snapped it. The other robot was alerted. She looked around and spotted him.

"Huh? Who's there? Who are YOU?" She asked. She zipped up, lightning fast, and pointed her arm cannon in Bass's face.

"DON'T SHOOT! Don't shoot, damn it!" Bass yelled. The two backed away a little, then both parties looked at each other in utter confusion. Bass was stunned. This other robot looked strikingly similar to himself, at least armor-wise. She had fins on her helmet, though they pointed straight up and weren't curved back. She had a blue, vertical strike mark on her face, one on each eye, similar to Bass's own purple eye-marks. Her armor was almost identical, except it was black-and-sky blue, not black-and-yellow. She had blue dash-marks on the armor plates covering her forearms and lower legs. Two armor plates hung down from her waist, protecting her hips. The gem on her chest plate was red and heart-shaped, unlike Bass's blue, triangular one.

"You look like me," Bass told her. She stared into his eyes with her soft yet powerful gaze.

"You look like _me_," she replied. She walked up to Bass and smiled.

"My name is Hunter. What's yours, Sir?" she asked.

"I am Forte. Forte the robot, also known as Bass," he replied. Hunter giggled. Somehow, Hunter's giggle soothed Bass's anxiety of being caught.

"Forte… a wonderful name. Can I use 'Forte'? Or do you prefer 'Bass' over 'Forte'?" Hunter asked. Bass removed his helmet and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I prefer Bass, Hunter," he replied. Hunter smiled. A thought entered Bass's mind about Hunter having a beautiful smile. His train of thought was interrupted by a dog's barking.

"Oh! That must be my robotic Collie, Nobility. She must have found something," said Hunter. A robotic Rough Collie dog came out of the bushes.

"Hunter, it's the Robot Master, Cut Man. He's gone bezerk! No one knows why. It couldn't be Dr. Wily's fault because he's dead," said the robo-Collie. Bass felt terror again.

"How do you know he's dead?" he asked. Hunter looked at him in confusion.

"How could you NOT know? It was all over the news. Noble and I caught the news report this morning before heading out for forest patrol," said Hunter. Bass felt his circuits buzzing wildly still. He thought he had been discovered. _Bass, you fool_, he thought to himself.

"Well, let's go. We can have Ol' Scissor-head tearing up my forest," said Hunter.

"YOUR forest?" asked Bass. Hunter turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course, MY forest. My creator put me here to protect the forest. Now let's go," she replied. The party took off into the forest, following Nobility the Collie.

As they ran through the trees, they found Cut Man, tearing up the forest. Hunter primed her arm cannon and shouted at Cut Man.

"Stop! Cut Man, stop tearing up the forest! It is my duty to protect these woods, and that means I can't just let people tear it up!" Hunter yelled. Cut Man snickered.

"Now girly, can't a robot have his fun? Snip-snip!" Cut Man laughed. Hunter bit her lip and growled.

"Destroying a natural habitat of many animals is FUN to you? I'll show you _fun_, smart aleck," Hunter replied. She placed her hand on Nobility. Nobility vanished as Hunter concentrated. Suddenly, a slit opened in Hunter's helmet and long, golden hair grew from it. Two great, feathered wings appeared. Bass was amazed.

"You can fuse with your pet and gain great power? I can, too. I'll… help you, Hunter," said Bass. He fused with Treble, and his color scheme changed from black-and-yellow to black-and-purple. The fins on his helmet changed shape, and two black wings materialized. Bass and Hunter looked at each other, and Hunter smiled and chuckled. The smile made Bass smile a little, too.

"Oh look, Nature girl is a birdie now, ha-ha! And… Bass too? No way. Well, enough talk, allow me to clip your wings!" Cut Man yelled. He grabbed the scissors from his head and threw them, with a cry of "Rolling… CUTTER!"

"Oh no you don't! Hunter Cannon!" Hunter yelled, firing her arm cannon. The blast knocked the cutters back at Cut Man. The cutters conked Cut Man in the forehead, stunning him momentarily. Cut Man shook his head to get the dizziness out, then threw the cutters again. Bass saw the cutters heading right towards him.

"Now now, isn't it dangerous to play with scissors like this, Cut Man?" he asked, grabbing the cutters and throwing them back. Cut Man was knocked to the ground. Bass pointed his arm cannon at Cut Man.

"Say hello to my little friend, Snippy. BASS BUSTER!" Bass shouted, and fired his arm cannon. Cut Man was hurled into a patch of bushes by the blast. Cut Man moaned in pain. Then, he conked out.

"We stopped him. But what caused him to just start tearing up the woods like that? I thought Cut Man was out of Wily's influence," said Hunter. Bass gave it some thought. Hunter was right, this was an unusual occurrence. If Wily was dead, what was causing these robots to act up? It made no sense to Bass. His circuits were buzzing in utter uncertainty. Bass was still thinking about it as he separated from Treble and returned to normal form. Hunter picked up a motionless Cut Man.

"Let's bring him back to Dr. Light. Cut Man was made by Dr. Light, so he should have some answers," said Hunter. Bass felt sick at the mentioning of Dr. Light. Dr. Light created Mega Man. And Mega Man was Bass's sworn rival. Bass's face darkened. Noticing this, hunter questioned him.

"Why the dark expression?" she asked. Bass looked at her.

"Hunter, I… don't like Dr. Light. He made Mega Man. Mega Man is my sworn rival," Bass replied. Hunter looked concerned.

"Mega Man is a nice boy. I've known him… for a while," said Hunter.

"Wily built me. He sort of gave me a hatred for Mega Man. Can I help the way I was programmed, Hunter?" asked Bass. Hunter looked around, then looked at Bass.

"You were a good fighter today, Bass."

"Thanks, Hunter."

"Can we… team up? Be partners?"

After hearing this, Bass was confused. He was a loner for a long time, with Treble as his only acquaintance. Hunter wanted to team up, but part of him refused to allow her. He looked into Hunter's eyes. Something in her eyes begged him to accept her. Bass thought it over before finally saying…

"Sure, Hunter. From now on, we're a team," Bass said. Hunter smiled. She laughed that laugh that somehow shattered the darkness smothering Bass's heart.

"Well, partner, let's go bring this robot to Dr. Light," said Hunter. And the group headed for Light Laboratories.

Greenie: End chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review, you know you want to.


	3. Trouble with Elec Man

Chapter 3: Problem with Elec Man

Bass and Hunter had just arrived at Light Laboratories. Hunter unloaded an unconscious Cut Man onto a table. She looked at the old human male named Dr. Light.

"Cut Man was destroying the woods. And for no apparent reason. He was just tearing it up like there was no tomorrow. Cutting down trees, destroying bushes and flowers, even killing a few animals! He shouldn't have been acting as such. Could you check him? Maybe he was short-circuiting, or had a glitch in his computers," said Hunter. Dr. Light shook his head.

"He seems perfectly normal. But the leaves, tree sap and animal blood stuck on his cutters proves your story true. I'll go examine his systems. Be right back," said Dr. Light. He called Guts Man, who came and picked up Cut Man.

"Golly gee, Cutsy! What the hell were you doing to Hunter's forest, holy shit…" said Guts Man as he took Cut Man into the other room. Bass stared at the floor. Being in Dr. Light's lab bothered him. He hated Mega Man, and he hated Dr. Light. Bass growled under his breath. Hunter heard him.

"Now Bass, I know that you hate Mega Man, and Dr. Light, but please be nice to them. They are very close friends of mine," said Hunter. Bass felt his metal body heat up a little. Hunter seemed to understand him very well. Yet, he had just met her. She could tell his thoughts by listening to him growl. Bass looked away and stared at a clock on the wall.

"Hey Hunter! What's up?" called a voice. It was then that Rock walked into the room. Bass saw Rock, and his eyes widened. If he had blood, it would have started boiling. Rock… he was actually Mega Man. Bass started filling with hatred. He primed his arm cannon and aimed for Rock's head.

"BASS! Knock it off! Calm down! I know you hate him but don't shoot!" Hunter yelled. She grabbed Bass's arm cannon and punched it upward just as Bass fired, and the shot missed Rock's head and hit the ceiling. Drywall fell from the damaged ceiling. Rock brushed drywall dust from his hair.

"You're gonna hafta fix that, Bass," said Rock. Bass tried to shoot Rock again, but Hunter stood in front of Bass and stared at him with her mesmerizing gaze.

"Bass… calm down…" she said softly. Bass lost his urge to shoot. He looked at Rock, then let out a loud "harrumph". Somehow, when Hunter told him something, he was compelled to obey. Hunter gripped his hand in hers. Bass felt his circuits buzz intensely. If he had a heart it would have started beating like crazy.

"Leave Rock alone, okay? I know you're thinking dirty about him," she asked softly. Bass withdrew his hand. Just how much did Hunter know about him? Just then, Dr. Light came back into the room, with Guts Man by his side.

"There was a strange virus in Cut Man's system. It wasn't like any virus I know of. It took me more effort than usual to purge it from his system. It was responsible for his destruction of your forest, Hunter," said Dr. Light.

"Thanks for telling me, Doctor," said Hunter. She smiled that smile that enchanted Bass every time. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Hey hey hey… who turned out the lights?" Rock questioned. Suddenly, Snake Man walked in from outside.

"Dr. Light, ssssssomething issssss going on at the town'ssssss power plant," said Snake Man, with his hissing speech impediment.

"Just what is it, Snake Man?" asked Hunter. Snake Man flicked out this tongue, then continued his speech.

"Elec Man issssss messsssssing up the power grid. He issssss causssssseing blackoutssssss all over the sssss-city," explained Snake Man. Hunter scowled.

"Whatever virus was screwing up Cut Man, I bet it's behind Elec Man's rampage here," said Hunter. She looked at Bass.

"Bass, let's go. We have to deal with Elec Man now," said Hunter. Rock looked at Hunter.

"Hey, can I come too? I _am _Mega Man, after all," said Rock. Bass was about to protest, but one glance from Hunter stifled him. Rock donned his armor, and became Mega Man. The threesome bolted out the door, followed by Nobility, Treble, and Rock's dog, Rush.

"Good luck, my friendssssss!" Snake Man called. Guts Man stared up at a suspicious hole in the ceiling.

"Uh, Dr. L… there's a hole in the ceiling…"

--------------------------------------

Bass, Hunter, and Mega Man arrived at the power plant. Elec Man was hovering above the plant, a storm of electricity crackling around him.

"Elec Man, stop it!" Mega Man shouted. Elec Man looked down and laughed.

"Think you can make me? With all this voltage around me, you couldn't even get close without frying your circuits, Mega Bum!" Elec Man sneered. Bass lunged at Elec Man.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Bass shouted. He hit Elec Man's electric field, and his circuits started shorting out.

"AAAGGH! Help me… daaah! Help…help… FORTE FORTE BASS BASS…" Bass babbled as his circuit boards fried. He fell and landed on top of Rush, who yelped in pain.

"Bass! BASS!" screamed Hunter, shaking Bass. Bass's optics were messed up, jumbling the signals and registering twisted, false color imagery. Bass felt lightheaded and confused. It was like a human might feel after taking drugs.

"Ugh… Bass… no! Degauss… DEGAUSS!" Mega Man yelled as he removed the armor on Bass's upper body, reached under Bass's shirt and flipped open a panel on Bass's back. Mega Man jabbed his finger on a button labeled "DEGAUSS". With a sudden jolt, the strange magnetic field caused by Elec Man's force field was purged. Bass returned to his senses.

"Ughhh… that hurt… uh… nice save, Rock…" Bass commented, putting his upper body armor back on. He felt strange after saying this, knowing it was unlike him to thank Mega Man for something. He stared up at Elec Man.

"How are we gonna get past Elec Man with that electro-force in the way?" asked Hunter. After hearing her question, the sound of a mysterious whistle floated on the air. A robot appeared, with red-and-grey armor, a yellow scarf, and sunglasses.

"Proto Man!" Mega Man cried. The red robot grinned.

"Yo, what up, bro. I see y'all needed to call an electrician 'bout this mess," Proto Man said with a smile. Mega Man frowned. He walked up to Proto Man and pulled his sunglasses off.

"Blues, stop trying to sound cool. You sound strange talking like that," said Mega Man. Proto Man shrugged and took back his shades.

"Okay, fine, Rock. Now, let's see how to deal with Ol' Static Shock here," said Proto Man. He looked at the power plant.

"Perhaps if we kill the power grid, he can't make any more electro fields," said Proto Man. He rushed into the building.

"Blues, no, it could be dangerous in there! Ugh…" said Mega Man. He followed Proto Man into the building. Surprisingly, there was no electricity, it was all being drawn to Elec Man. Proto Man aimed his gun at the power grid and shot it several times, knocking it out. Elec Man's electro-force field dropped.

"No! My force field! Blast it all!" Elec Man screamed. He was wide open for attack now. A Bass Buster and Hunter Cannon combo knocked him out if the sky. Elec Man crashed to the ground, screaming and cursing. He felt silent and still for a moment, before waking up.

"Huh? What in the name of thunder was I doing? What am I doing at the power plant?" asked Elec Man. Proto Man, who had just come out of the building, snorted.

"You were absorbing all the city's electricity into yourself, Elec. You were charged with enough voltage to kill a person and turn them to dust TWICE," said Proto Man. Elec Man looked surprised.

"I was? I remember that something… a strange program, got into my system, then I blacked out and don't remember any events after that," said Elec Man. He took off his mask and rubbed his eye before putting the mask back on. Hunter looked concerned.

"Strange program… Bass, it could be a virus like Cut Man's. Where are these viruses coming from?" said Hunter to Bass. Bass shuffled his feet. He didn't understand either. The viruses couldn't be Wily's creation because… no, Bass didn't want to think about his murder of Dr. Wily.

"Well, let's go Bass. My house is in the next city from here," said Hunter. She grabbed Bass by the hand and broke into a run. They headed towards Hunter's house.

Greenie: end chapter. Oh no, PeTA is going to sue me for mentioning animal death! Stupid people.


	4. Hunter's Home, The Viruses

Chapter 4: Hunter's Home, The Viruses

Bass walked into Hunter's house. It was a small home, with lots of blue furniture, and blue walls, making the room look like it was underwater in a way. Hunter had pictures on the wall. One showed her sitting on a chair, another was her posing with Rock and his siblings, Blues and Roll. Bass sat down on a couch and grabbed the remote control. He turned on the TV.

"After an incident at the power plant, when Dr. Light's robot Elec Man went on a rampage, Mega Man and Proto Man saved the day, aided by Hunter and… Bass? One of the late Dr. Wily's creations? What a surprise! Well, the electrical grid is being replaced, and power shall return to the city soon. We now return to our feature presentation, _Wall-E_," said a reporter on TV. The scene then cut to a small robot speaking to another. Bass grunted and turned off the TV. Robots nowadays weren't anything like the robots depicted in that children's movie. He looked off to the side and saw Hunter removing her armor.

She took of her helmet, revealing golden blonde hair, pricked up in two places so she appeared to have cat ears. She removed her armor by section, shoulder plates, arm guards, breastplate, hip guards, groin plate, and leg guards. Without her armor, Hunter wore a blue dress with a white collar and short skirt. She yawned and stretched.

"That armor gets heavy after a while," she commented. She looked to see Bass gawking. She giggled.

"Never guessed I look like this without the armor, huh?" she asked. Bass simply grunted before stretching out and lying down on the couch. He glanced at Hunter before closing his eyes and initiating sleep mode. Hunter hung up her armor in her closet. Before hanging up her helmet, she stared hard at the serial number printed on the inside. DRN-118. She gulped.

"If Bass finds out I'm Dr. Light's creation, what will he think? I know he was programmed with a hatred towards the man and his creations, specifically Rock…" she wondered out loud. She looked at Bass, lying motionless on the couch. Hunter went into her bedroom and fell into sleep mode.

------------------------------

"Master Rigel!" called a small energy being. He floated up to a giant energy being sitting on a throne. Another small one floated up. The giant one started shouting.

"Betelgeuse! Thor! I am very disappointed! You were supposed to use those robots for our conquest of Earth!" the giant one thundered. Thor, an energy being that looked like a bull with a shaggy mane of lightning, trembled.

"Everything was going perfectly! My host was unstoppable until that red one and blue one killed the power grid! Then I fled!" Thor shouted. Betelgeuse, a red being resembling a dragon, jumped.

"My host was doing splendidly, destroying the forest, until he was defeated by a pair that could fuse with their dogs to gain great power! How can this be?" Betelgeuse screamed. King Rigel snorted before calling forth three more beings. One looked like a penguin with an energy body. The second looked like a red energy ball with a demon's head and four floating demon hands. The third was a wolf-like creature with great strength.

"Polaris! Moloch! Samson! Head to Earth and search for hosts. Destroy whatever lies in your way. The Viron Empire shall conquer the Earth!" Rigel boomed.

"Yes, Master," said the threesome. Then, they took off into space.

----------------------------------------

SYSTEMS INITIATE FUNCTION

Bass woke up to see Hunter at the window. Hunter was singing to herself about the ocean. Bass looked at Hunter and smiled.

"That's a pretty song, Hunter," he commented. Bass couldn't explain in, but he was growing to like Hunter more and more each moment. He never felt such a thing before, having been programmed to be a hateful machine. Hunter smiled.

"Oh, Bass, you silly boy. You slept in your armor!" Hunter laughed. Bass simply chuckled.

"I did, didn't I?" said Bass, then he and Hunter both fell apart in laughter. Suddenly, the video phone rang. Hunter answered it. Dr. Light's face appeared on the screen.

"Hunter, I have good news and bad news. The good news? Power's back on. Bad news? Ice Man is going haywire! He's covering the whole city in a snow storm! Come help! Bring Bass with you!" Dr. Light said to Hunter. Then, he hung up. Hunter's eyes widened. She grumbled the word "virus" under her breath, then put her armor on. She whistled for Nobility, and the purple robo-Collie appeared. Bass woke up Treble, who subsequently bit Bass's hand.

"Agh, Damn it, Treb, don't bite!" Bass shouted. Nobility glanced at Bass.

"Is such foul language really necessary?" asked the Collie. Bass scowled.

"Who asked you, dog?" Bass growled, before the group headed out the door.

Greenie: End chapter. I love to leave people hanging! (Cue evil laughter.)


	5. Aliens

Chapter 5: Aliens

Bass and Hunter arrived in the city. Sure enough, Ice Man was on a rampage, hurling sharp icicles at innocent humans and shooting snow and Ice Slasher attacks everywhere. Hunter shot off her Hunter Cannon to get Ice Man's attention.

"Who is doing that? Oh, if it isn't those meddlers that Rigel told me about," Ice Man sneered. Bass's computers tried to calculate sense from this statement, but only brought confusion.

"This isn't computing, Ice Man. Who is Rigel? What are you going on about?" asked Bass. Ice Man leered at Bass.

"I am not Ice Man. I am Polaris the Viron! I am merely using this piece of scrap metal as a host body. We, the Viron Empire, will take the Earth as our own!" Ice Man shouted.

"What? Viron? Empire? You're crazy, Ice Man! That virus is driving you nuts!" Hunter shouted. Ice Man shook his head in apparent disbelief. Then, he screamed as an energy being phased out of his forehead. Ice Man collapsed, unconscious. The energy being that appeared looked like a blue penguin.

"I'm not crazy. I told you, I'm Polaris! We are the Viron, living computer viruses that take machines as hosts and use them to do our dirty work. These so called 'Robot Masters' are perfect tools for our conquest of Earth," the penguin being said. Bass gasped.

"I bet it was your brethren that were controlling Cut Man and Elec Man!" Bass shouted. Polaris laughed an evil laugh that would instantly intimidate the bravest of people.

"Correct. Now…" said Polaris, phasing back into the unconscious Ice Man. Ice Man got back up, then hurled an Ice Slasher at Bass. Bass jumped out of its path, and it struck a lamppost, slicing it in half!

"Since when was he THAT powerful?" asked a familiar voice. It was Mega Man, with Rush and Proto Man following him. Ice Man, under Polaris's control, growled.

"Out of the WAY!" He screamed, tossing sharp icicles at the group. One of them hit Hunter in the face, tearing off a bit of the rubbery material that was her "skin", revealing a grey metal face underneath. Hunter screamed.

"Ughhh! My face! You'll pay for this, Polaris!" She screamed. She fused with Nobility, going super. She started flying after Ice Man, shooting her arm cannon.

"Unlike Betelgeuse and Thor, I don't give up so easily!" Polaris said, dodging the attacks. Bass fused with Treble and went after Ice Man. The REAL Ice Man was fighting the virus in his own A.I. system, but Polaris was overpowering him.

_Let me have my own mind back, you stupid alien!_, Ice Man thought. But Polaris merely shoved Ice Man's true consciousness into the back of his mind. Ice Man continued to attack Bass and Hunter, against his will.

"Die, you scum!" Polaris shouted. He threw an Ice Slasher, but it was halted by an explosion. A robot with drills for hands dug out the ground.

"Yeah! CRASH BOOM POW!" the drill-handed robot shouted. It was Crash Man.

"Agh… FOOL! That bomb hurt deeply!" Polaris yelled. Crash Man spun his drills and grinned a snarky grin.

"You wanna piece of me, Freezer? I'll show you a Crash Bomb!" He shouted, hurling another bomb. The explosion knocked Ice Man into the side of a building, through a window. This building was a jewelry store, and Ice Man jumped out of the window with a gold diamond necklace on his neck. The alarms went off, and Jewel Man came out of the store.

"What is going on here?" asked Jewel Man in a French accent. He saw Ice Man running off.

"Uh, monsieur! You cannot just rob the store of jewelry like that!" Jewel Man shouted. Ice Man, noticing the necklace, threw it down and started throwing snowballs at Crash Man. Crash Man laughed and swatted the snowballs away.

"That doesn't hurt. But THIS will!" He shouted. He bombed Ice Man again, sending him flying. As Ice Man shot up into the air, Polaris phased out and fled into space. Ice Man came down, landing on Bass. Bass crashed to the ground, and separated from Treble. A sizzling, singed Ice Man was lying on Bass's back. Bass shoved him off.

"Get off me, you ass!" yelled Bass. Ice Man woke up.

"For a while I lost myself. That penguin guy went into my computers! I couldn't control my own body or speech!" Ice Man said. He noticed his furry hood was singed, and he groaned. Crash Man looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'penguin guy'? Did I miss something?" asked Crash Man. Hunter turned to look at Crash Man. Crash Man jumped.

"Ugh! Hunter, what happened to your face?" Crash Man asked. Hunter shook her head.

"That's unimportant right now. Crash, it turns out we're being invaded. That was one of the strange viruses. And they happen to be aliens," explained Hunter. Crash Man's jaw dropped.

"Aliens? Well shit, I didn't believe in aliens until now. First Wily dies, and I join Light with Snake Man. Then I find out that aliens exist? My life is just getting weirder every day," Crash Man commented. Jewel Man walked up just then.

"The aliens? From the outer space? Oh, mon dieu, that is of the bizarre," Jewel Man commented. He removed his helmet, which was socketed with a huge pink diamond, and scratched his head before putting the helmet back on. Hunter touched her face where she lost her skin.

"I think I better see Dr. Light about this wound," she commented. Bass looked confused.

"Why Dr. Light?" He asked. Hunter sighed.

"Dr. Light is the most convenient robotics professor to get to. I'm sure he he can fix me," explained Hunter. They headed for Light Laboratories.

----------------------------------------

Inside the lab, a fully rehabilitated Cut Man was playing a board game with Guts Man.

"You landed on my property, Guts. You know what this means," said Cut Man, smiling. Guts Man threw his arms up in frustration.

"Damn! I hate Monopoly! Everyone's better at this game than me!" Guts Man shouted. He pounded the floor with his fist. Hunter and the group walked into the lab.

"Hey, Dr. Light? You home?" Hunter called. The professor walked into the room. He saw Hunter and gasped.

"OH DEAR! Hunter, your face!" He shouted. Hunter separated from Nobility and shook her head.

"Yeah… got this during the scuffle with Ice Man, or should I say, Polaris?" said Hunter. Dr. Light looked confused.

"Who is 'Polaris'?" he asked. Proto Man stepped forward.

"One of the viruses. Turns out they're aliens invading the Earth," said Proto Man, as he took off his armor. Mega Man was removing his armor too, and Rush curled up in a corner and went to sleep mode. Dr. Light made a face.

"Aliens? That is very strange…" he commented as he led Hunter into the other room. While Hunter was being repaired, Bass sighed. The walked up to Mega Man and Proto Man, now Rock and Blues, and got their attention.

"Guys… Hunter is making me feel strange," Bass commented. Blues made a look of confusion as he adjusted his scarf.

"How is she doing that?" Blues asked. Bass felt his cheek where a purple marking was, then continued.

"She's causing me to feel an unfamiliar emotion. Something like…" said Bass. Then, he placed his hands on his chest and made a gesture like something was being pulled out.

"Love. You're saying you're falling in love with her," said Rock. Bass was so confused that he crossed his eyes. Love? Him? Feel love? Not possible. Not computing…

"Er…" said Bass, then he started babbling and twitching. This was making his circuits buzz intensely. Rock had to slap him.

"Knock it off, Bass… Everyone's staring…" said Rock. Bass stopped and got a grip on himself.

"But, Rock… love… My programming tells me not to feel love, yet I'm feeling it!" Bass exclaimed. Blues laughed.

"I guess when a girl is attractive enough to ya, you can defy your own programming!" said Blues, through laughter. The whole room roared into laughter. Even Bass willingly laughed at himself. Then, Hunter came back into the room, the damage to her face repaired.

"How's it going guys?" she asked. No one responded at first. Cut Man and Guts Man went back to their game. Blues looked away and started beatboxing. Rock's sister, Roll, came into the room.

"I heard laughter earlier, and now everyone just clammed up What's going on?" asked Roll, twirling some of her blonde hair around her finger. Cut Man snickered.

"Bass has an announcement to make," said Cut Man. Everyone turned their eyes at Bass.

"Um… Hunter… I love you…" said Bass, trying to hold back laughter. Hunter went up to Bass. She playfully kissed his cheek, letting loose a small electrical discharge along with it. Bass blushed beet red. Then, he jumped into the air and shouted with joy.

"I think you scored a girl, Bass," Crash Man laughed. The mood changed when Crash Man suddenly went into convulsions.

"Huh? Crash! What's wrong?" Blues shouted. Crash Man stared at everyone with a manic look on his face.

"Fuck… It's one of _them_! An alien! It's got me… AAAGGGH!" Crash Man screamed before he ran out the door and dug into the ground. Hunter scowled.

"What a way to ruin a good moment… let's go, Bass," she said. She grabbed Bass's hand, and the twosome took off after Crash Man.

Greenie: End chapter. Ooh, Aliens… yay!


	6. Crash Man Antics, The Invitation

Chapter 6: Crash Man antics, The Invitation

Crash Man was outside, struggling for control over himself. He was switching between self-control and virus-control, shouting the whole way.

"AAAGGGH!"

"Disobedient one, are you?"

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

"Don't defy me, Earth machine!"

"GO! AWAY! ALIEN!"

"Shut up, stupid resistant host!"

Crash Man was thrashing around violently, he and the alien shouting at each other back and forth.

"Stop it, alien! Leave Crash alone!" Hunter shouted. Crash Man momentarily regained enough control to move one arm. He placed the drill to his head and started drilling!

"Uh, he's trying to drill a hole in his own head!" Bass shouted. Hunter fired her arm cannon at Crash Man.

"Crash! Knock it off! Drilling a hole in your head won't help you!" Hunter shouted. Crash Man swung his arms around, screamed, and dug into the ground. Then, an explosion knocked Bass into the air!

"As my host would say, Crash Bang Pow!" said the alien. Crash Man snapped back into control.

"No. Moloch, it's Crash BOOM Pow, not BANG Pow. If you're going to mess with my head, at least get my phrase right!" Crash Man shouted. A demon-type Viron phased out of Crash Man and stared him directly in the eye.

"Whatever. I can't believe I picked YOU as a host anyway. You stink," said Moloch, before phasing back in.

"At least these bombs are useful," Moloch commented through Crash Man's mouth. He dug underground again. Crash Man was finally shoved into the back of his own mind, helpless. He lost his struggle for control. Crash Man only felt weak as he fired another bomb against his will, knocking Hunter off her feet.

"HUNTER!!!" Bass yelled. He primed his buster and shot Crash Man. Crash Man was hurled into a wall.

"Curses…" Moloch muttered. He fired a bomb at the laboratory, but Bass shot it with his buster, diverting its course. It blew up a nearby tree. Hunter, who had recovered from a bomb blast, bit her lip.

"Bass, you just destroyed a tree…" she commented. Bass shrugged.

"Better that it hitting the lab and killing everyone," he replied. Moloch shot another bomb, but it was blown back by a sudden gust of wind! A green robot with a winged helmet and fans on his wrists appeared. It was Tornado Man.

"G'day, mates. See you have a bomb problem," said Tornado Man, in a thick Australian accent. Moloch shot more bombs, but Tornado Man blew them away.

"Gee, someone's throwing temper tantrums today," Tornado Man laughed. He blew Crash Man into a wall, and Moloch phased out and fled into space. Tornado Man jumped.

"Crickey! What was that, mates?" He asked in confusion. Bass explained the alien problem to Tornado Man. Tornado Man rubbed his head in confusion.

"We're under alien invasion? Great Barrier Reef! I didn't know aliens existed!" Tornado Man exclaimed. The group looked over at Crash Man, who was recovering. Crash Man shook his head.

"Ouch, that was violent. That Moloch guy was controlling me! Making me set off bombs against my will! Getting my catchphrase all wrong!" Crash Man shouted. The group took Crash Man back inside the lab. Along with everyone else, Crash Man began to take his armor off. He started struggling to remove an arm guard.

"Hunter, help me remove this…" Crash Man grunted. Hunter grabbed Crash's arm guard and yanked it off. It revealed an arm with a hand underneath!

"Crash Man? You have hands?" Rock asked in confusion. Crash Man started pulling off his other arm guard.

"Hurr dee hurr, Rock. How else to I operate my drills? Inside my arm guards, my hands are busy controlling the drills and Crash Bombs," Crash Man explained as he removed his helmet, revealing messy brown hair. Bass looked inside of Crash Man's arm guard. Sure enough, there was a small control panel. After removing his own arm guard, Bass slipped on Crash Man's. He felt the panel, then pressed a button. The drill roared to life, and Bass was dragged across the floor!

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!" Bass yelled. Crash Man pulled the guard off of Bass's arm. He shut it off.

"Yeah… Only I can control my drills… heh…" said Crash Man as he put the arm guard away with the rest of his armor. Suddenly, Elec Man came running into the room. Elec Man was armorless, but still wore the yellow mask on his face. Elec Man waved a piece of paper around.

"Hey guys! There's a dance party at the Argon Dance Club tonight at 8 pm! We're all invited!" He shouted. Crash Man jumped for joy.

"Alright! Dance parties are fun!" Crash Man shouted. Elec Man tugged at the lightning bolt pendant hanging from his neck.

"Just don't go pulling stupid stunts Crash. Remember the pool party where you floated a candy bar in the pool and said it was… you know?" Elec Man commented. Crash Man laughed.

"Well, I'm CRASH Man. Sometimes I CRASH parties for the heck of it," Crash Man responded. Elec Man frowned.

"Then you can't come. Sorry it has to be this way," Elec Man sighed. Hunter grabbed Bass's arm.

"This sounds like fun, Bass. Want to go?" Hunter asked. Bass smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Bass responded. Elec Man gave a thumbs up, accompanied by a small electric spark.

"Okay, see you at 8:00 tonight."

Greenie: End chapter. Kind of short but hey.


	7. Into the Night, New Robots

Chapter 7: Into The Night, New Robots

Hours later, Bass and Hunter arrived at the Argon Dance Club. There were bright neon lights flashing on and off, and a robotic DJ was walking up into his booth. He grabbed a microphone.

"Attention dancers! This is your host, DJ Man! The party is starting now!" the DJ shouted. He started playing a CD as the lights dimmed. A pounding techno track started blasting throughout the club. Bass grabbed Hunter's hand, and the two started dancing wildly. They were having a ball until someone hit Bass in the head. He stopped and looked around. It was Guts Man.

"Sorry Bass. I should keep my arms to myself sometimes," Guts Man commented. Bass snorted.

"Awfully difficult when you have arms the size of sports cars," Bass commented. Guts Man looked confused.

"Now Bass, they're not THAT big, are they?" Asked Guts Man in confusion. Rock walked up and laughed.

"Of course not, Guts Man. Bass is pulling your leg," Rock laughed. Guts Man looked even more confused.

"He's not touching my leg," Guts Man commented.

"Guts Man is strong, but too bad he's so dumb," a girl's voice quipped. It was Splash Woman. She walked up to the group. Walked… Bass noticed that she had legs, not her usual fish tail.

"Splash? Something's different about ya," Guts Man said. Bass glared at Guts Man.

"She's got legs, you idiot," he snapped. Hunter clutched Bass's hand tightly. He immediately calmed down.

"Recent upgrade from Dr. L. He gave me legs for walking on land," she commented. Everyone nodded. A girl robot with pink hair walked up. She grabbed Guts Man's hand.

"C'mon, Gutsy. I thought we were dancing," the pink-haired robo-girl said. Guts Man gulped.

"D'oh, sorry Michelle!" Guts Man whined as the girl led him to another spot on the dance floor.

"The next song is 'Lazy Summer Days' by Cornandbeans!" the DJ announced as he changed the song playing. Bass and Hunter returned to their dance. Bass felt enthralled. Hunter was such a lively dancer. He thought back to a few months ago…

----------------------------------

Bass was changing stations on a radio. Heat Man reclined in a chair, smoking a cigarette. He glared at Bass.

"C'mon, paint face, find a good song already!" Heat Man snapped. Bass glared back.

"I'm looking, Zippo!" he snapped. Bass tuned the radio until he found a song. He stopped to listen. The first stanza went like this…

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see_

_How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Heat Man frowned. Bass ignored the robot's expression and kept listening…

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with her hands…_

-----------------------------------------

Bass recalled that song with delight. It was perfect for describing his feelings now, those first verses of that song. Bass felt lost in the dance, Hunter was there, and nothing else mattered. He didn't even notice when the party ended, and the music stopped. He was awakened into reality when Hunter stopped dancing.

"Bass… You silly robot. Time to go home," she said. They returned to Hunter's house and went to sleep mode there.

----------------------------------------

The next morning, Bass awoke to Hunter singing again. This time, her song was about snow in wintertime. Bass found this odd, as they had fought a possessed Ice Man not too long ago, and the snow left over from the incident still hadn't completely melted. Hunter looked at Bass.

"Yeah… I just like to sing in the morning sometimes," Hunter commented. Then, the video phone rang. Hunter answered it. It was Dr. Light.

"Hunter, Bass, come to the lab. I am unveiling some new Robot Masters today," Dr. Light said. Hunter nodded to show that she understood, and hung up. Bass and Hunter headed for Light Labs.

-------------------

The twosome arrived at Light Labs. A crowd had gathered, a crowd of humans and robots alike. They were all looking at a group of tanks filled with green fluid. There was a total of six tanks, and each tank had a robot suspended in its fluid. One was a male with a music-themed design. His chestplate and helmet had musical notes on them, his arm guards had piano key designs painted on them, he had helmet extensions resembling the flared, open ends of brass instruments, and disks resembling cymbals attached to his boots. His color scheme was mostly blue and purple.

The second was blue. His helmet was decorated with a single fin and a pink seashell. He had a dolphin design, with a dorsal fin on his back and dolphin flukes instead of legs.

The third was orange and yellow. He had extensions on his helmet that made it look like a sun. He also had sun-shaped badges on his boots, one on each.

The fourth was a blue-and-black armored female. She had electric blue hair sticking out the back of the helmet in a ponytail. She had speakers on her helmet and what appeared to be volume dials on her boots. Another musical one, perhaps.

The fifth was a rather odd young male. He had red-and-white armor, but what armor it was! His helmet had a huge mushroom cap on it.

The sixth was a red, white and black armored one. His helmet had projections with the symbols of card suits on them. Heart, spade, diamond, club. He looked ready to gamble, and he wasn't even activated yet.

"Everyone, now unveiling the new Robot Master series!" Dr. Light called. Hunter looked excited. Dr. Light started pointing at the robots and introducing them.

"The first is Symphony Man. He will provide orchestral music for a local theater. He can replicate the sound of every musical instrument known to mankind, and can even play several symphonies of many classical composers… by memory," Dr. Light explained. The crowd let out a chorus of "Oohs" and "Aahs".

"The second is Dolphin Man. I made him for entertainment, and I am donating him to Ocean Expedition park for a dolphin show. He can communicate with whales and dolphins," said Dr. Light. The crowd clapped in approval.

"Next is Sun Man. He will work for a solar energy plant, and he doubles as a weather forecaster," Dr. Light explained. The crowd showed approval once more.

"Next is Synth Woman. She will soon be replacing DJ Man at the Argon Dance Club. She can play techno music just by thinking of a score, then blasting it out of her helmet speakers," said Dr. Light. The crowd cheered.

"Here is Mushroom Man. I am donating him to the Spore Hills Mushroom Farm. He can identify every mushroom species, and is equipped with underground radar to help him find truffles," said Dr. Light. The crowd cheered again.

"Lastly, is Luck Man. He will manage a casino, making sure no one cheats in card games or tries to hack slot machines," Dr. Light explained. Most of the crowd cheered, but one or two humans groaned. They must have been cheaters.

Dr. Light flipped a switch; the fluid drained from the tanks, and they opened up. He pressed a button, and the six robots opened their eyes. They started looking around. Symphony Man immediately plastered a serious expression on his face. Dolphin Man started examining his tail. Sun Man stared at his hands. Synth Woman glanced at Symphony Man and didn't seem to like what she saw. Mushroom Man started feeling his mushroom cap, and Luck Man just stood there looking bored. Dr. Light looked at the six robots.

" Hello, you six. I'm your creator Dr. Light," said Dr. Light. Symphony Man crossed his arms.

"Hello, there, Creator. Would you like to hear a song? Want it played on piano? Harpsichord? Clavichord? Whatever you wish, I can play it. I just don't do… ugh… _electronic _instruments," said Symphony Man. Bass found the statement somewhat contradictory, as Symphony himself was electronic, he just replicated the sounds of traditional instruments.

"No no, Symphony. Electronic is far better. For a musical robot you sure are old-fashioned," Synth Woman commented. Symphony Man let out the "oompha" sound of a tuba in offense.

"Take that back, you boisterous, discordant woman of folly!" Symphony Man shouted. He started making the sound of a bass drum beating, indicating building anger. Synth Woman made an electronic buzzing.

"_Discordant? _I'll show you discord, Mozart," she snapped. She blasted out a huge electronic riff that knocked Symphony Man off his feet and caused everyone else to hold their heads in agony.

"How, pray, am I old-fashioned? Traditional instruments are still used in cotemporary music!" Symphony Man yelled. He knocked down Synth Woman with a loud blast of pipe organ.

"Seriously, Symphony. Harpsichord? Do they even _make _those things anymore?" Synth Woman retorted. She blasted another electronic note. Symphony Man retaliated with a particularly loud guitar sound. Dr. Light, clutching his ears, which were bleeding a little, marched up to the two robots.

"Stop it you two! You're hurting everyone's ears! Mine are bleeding, matter of fact. Learn to get along, and everything will be alright," Dr. Light scolded. The two musician bots glared at each other, then Symphony Man, accompanied with another tuba sound expressing dislike, turned away and harrumphed loudly. Likewise, Synth Woman turned away and made an electric buzz of discontent. Dr. Light looked at the crowd.

"Dismissed, everyone. Go. Roll, help me with my ear…" said Dr. Light. The crowd thinned out as some people and robots left. Light's robots stayed in the room. Except one wasn't on Light's side… it was Heat Man.

"FORTE 'BASS' WILY! Why didn't you attend Dr. W's funeral?" a rather irate Heat Man asked. Bass looked surprised.

"I didn't know they bothered to give him one," Bass said. Heat Man lit a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and continued his speech.

"Well la-di-dah, Bass. He's a human that died. They give funerals to humans that die. Now what are you doing hanging out with Dr. Light and that girl, 'Hunter' or whatever her name is? Don't tell me you're going good on us like Crash and Snake," Heat Man complained. Bass simply frowned.

"Leave me alone, Heat Man. And go outside if you're going to smoke," Bass replied. Heat Man left the building grumbling. No sooner had he left, a young man, about in his 20's, stumbled into the building. He was dark-haired, wore a lab coat and a red bracelet, and spoke in an Italian accent.

"_Ciao, _Am I late for the unveiling? Oh dear…" he stammered. Dr. Light looked pleased.

"Dr. Metallico! _Ciao _to you too!" Dr. Light replied. All of the robots except Rock, Roll, and Blues were confused. They didn't recognize the man, but Rock, Roll, and Blues did.

"Oh, guys, meet Dr. Metallico. He once came here from Italy, before the trouble with Wily started. We haven't seen him since, but here he is!" Rock explained. Dr. Metallico nodded.

"I have brought some gifts, Dr. Light," he said. Then he clapped his hands. "Come on in, girls!" he called. Two robots stepped inside.

One of them was a Met, also known as a Metall, Mettool, or Mettaur. It was unlike others, as it was pink in color and had long eyelashes, indicating femininity. The other was a Robot Master, with blades attached to her helmet, shoulders and sides of her boots.

"These are Shara and Blade Woman. Shara was modified to flip open and dispense E-Tanks and other items, much like your robot Eddie, but more useful, as she was given the abilities to swim and fly, for whatever situation you're in. Blade Woman is a logging robot, designed to cut down trees, strip off the bark, and cut them into lumber. But, she also enjoys sword fights," Dr. Metallico explained.

"Pleased to meet you guys. Anyone need anything?" asked Shara.

"EN GAURDE! Anyone up for a sword fight?" Blade Woman asked, retracting her hands and forming swords. Cut Man looked at Blade Woman, lovesick. Guts Man laughed.

"Love at first sight, eh Cutsy?" Guts Man said. But, suddenly, Guts Man held his head as if he were in pain. He howled like a wolf and took off out the door. Hunter jumped.

"Bass, this looks like another Viron episode. Get your armor on!" Hunter yelled.

"Viron?" Asked Dr. Metallico. Dr. Light explained the problem, and his Italian friend shook his head in disbelief. With looks indicating a sense of justice, Shara and Blade Woman looked at Bass and Hunter.

"We'll go with you. We know trouble when we see it. You may need the help as well," Shara explained. Bass nodded in approval, and the group took off after the wild Guts Man.

---------------------

Greenie: End chapter. I need to get this story over with soon, so I won't take too long getting to the ending, don't worry.


	8. Issues with Guts Man, The Theater

Chapter 8: Issues with Guts Man, The Theater Performance

Note: This chapter contains some Roll/Elec Man fan pairing. It's a strange one, but don't make fun of me for it. I'm free to pair whoever I darn please.

------------------------

Bass, Hunter, Shara and Blade Woman took off outside. They pursued Guts Man until they arrived at a workshop. Guts Man grabbed a robot in a flaming helmet and threw him into a wall. Fire Man!

"Ow… Guts, what gives?" Fire Man asked, rubbing his head. Guts Man howled, then pointed a finger at Fire Man.

"I am not Guts Man. I am Samson! For the glory of the Viron Empire, I will destroy all things in my path! Awooo!" the virus screamed through Guts Man's mouth. The real Guts Man may be strong, but he wouldn't hurt other robots intentionally. Bass pointed his buster.

"Virus, come out of Guts Man now, or we'll be forced to knock him out," Bass shouted. Samson laughed.

"King Rigel says that we need to destroy to be successful. I don't want to be considered a failure to the Empire. I need to wreck this planet," Samson explained. Bass gulped. Suddenly, he began to question the Viron Empire's ruler, not the Viron Empire's people. What if Samson's statement meant that the Viron themselves weren't evil, just being misled by a bad king? Bass lowered his buster and bit his lip. His urge to shoot was gone. He began feeling pity towards the alien. Then, he spoke up.

"What if Rigel is lying, Samson? What if he is just a tyrant misleading you to destroy when that's not the answer?" Bass questioned. Hunter, Blade Woman and Shara looked at Bass in confusion. Samson, using Guts Man's body, flailed his arms and howled again.

"Rigel? Lie? No, you! You lie! Our king would never lie to us! He knows what's best for the Empire! By taking out other flourishing planets in the galaxy, there will be less pressure on the Empire! Awooo!" Samson yelled. Bass was confused now. Planet Earth hadn't done anything to the Viron Empire, yet was being attacked anyway. It made no sense at all. Bass felt the only way to deal with this was to knock Guts Man out, therefore chasing Samson away.

"Samson, I still think you're being duped. But if you're not gonna listen to reason, you'll have to get out of here," Bass explained. He then fired his buster, knocking Guts Man's body down. Everyone started fighting, even Fire Man.

"Take some of this!" Fire Man yelled, throwing a fireball.

"EN GUARDE! TOUCHE!" Blade Woman shouted as she slashed Guts Man with her swords in an X pattern.

"Sorry it had to be this way," Hunter sighed as she blasted Guts Man.

"For the Empire's glory I must destroy Earth…" Samson sighed as the threw a punch using Guts Man's arm.

After an exchanging of buster shots, punches, fireballs and blade slashes, Guts Man toppled over, and a wolf-like virus phased out.

"D-damn it! King Rigel will punish me ever so severely!" Samson yelped. With tears in his eyes, he fled into space. Hunter rubbed her shoulder.

"Ow… I lost some energy in the scuffle. I need an E-Tank," Hunter gasped. Shara, who had stayed on the sidelines, happily flipped open and fired an E-Tank out of her top. Hunter caught the tank, opened it, and drank the fluid inside. Her energy was restored immediately. Bass stared at the sky. Was the alien invasion _really _the result of a bad king's deception?

-----------------------------

Back in Rigel's throne room, there was a commotion.

"Polaris! Moloch! Samson! What is the meaning of this?" Rigel shouted. The group trembled.

"It was those robots again. We can't seem to stop them!" Moloch stammered. Rigel shook his fist.

"Why must you always fail me? We must destroy Earth and all other flourishing worlds, so they won't destroy us!" Rigel thundered. Samson stepped forward.

"I spoke to one robot. He said that what you say is all lies, and wrecking other successful worlds isn't the answer," Samson said. Nearby, Thor the thunder bull jumped.

"TREASON! Samson, that robot was the liar! You can't disagree with the king!" Thor shouted. Samson recoiled.

"I wasn't necessarily _agreeing _with that robot! I was just saying what he said! Not really agreeing with him!" Samson shouted. Rigel slammed his fist down.

"SILENCE! Any rate, I'll send one more warrior. If they fail, then we'll just have to take the entire planet by storm. Ashtoreth, come," Rigel boomed. A female Viron resembling a water demon appeared. She grinned.

"You can count on me, Rigel. I'll find a good host, and don't you worry…" she laughed before heading to Earth.

------------------------

Back on Earth, Bass was getting dressed in a formal outfit. There was going to be a performance at the theater, and it would be Symphony Man's first act as musician. They needed orchestral music for the play, and Symphony Man could provide. A fully recovered Guts Man was looking over Bass.

"Never seen you dressed all formal-like before," Guts Man commented. Bass snorted a little.

"Well, I've never really gotten myself into a monkey suit like this before," Bass replied. Hunter walked out in a blue gown.

"I think you might have to again sometime…" Hunter said quietly. Bass heard, and looked at her oddly. Hunter blushed beet red.

"Oh! Bass! Not exactly like… _you know_… well… if you want to… uh… see another performance… Oohhh…" Hunter stammered as she got redder and redder. Guts Man rubbed his head.

"Got the jitters?" Guts Man giggled. Bass screwed up his face in confusion. What was Hunter's reaction about?

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, at the theater, Symphony Man was getting nervous. He looked out at the stage where props were being set up, then let loose a tuba sound.

"Oh my… my first performance… will I impress the humans? I hope so. But, there is so many! I'm so nervous… what should I do?" Symphony Man jittered. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

"Not to worry, my noisemaking friend. Let Ashtoreth handle everything…" said the voice, before Symphony Man blacked out.

----------------

The group had arrived at the theater. Bass and Hunter sat beside each other as the actors and actresses took their places.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and any robots out there, we now present _Romeo and Juliet_," said the announcer. Symphony Man came out, but he didn't look normal. Instead of playing what he was supposed to, he shook the theater with a loud pipe organ blast. Several humans on stage fell over, and many in the audience held their heads in agony. Symphony Man laughed evilly.

"For the glory of the Viron Empire! I have no business in a theater. Long live King Rigel!" he shouted, before blasting everyone again and running out of the theater. Hunter gasped.

"Oh Bass, that's the second time in one day! And why now, of all times? Without convenient access to our armor? Looks like we'll have to teleport. Come on!" she shouted. Hunter held up her arm, concentrated, then turned into a beam of blue light and shot upwards. Bass looked at everyone, who had been knocked out, then teleported to Light Laboratories.

Greenie: End chapter! Don't you just LOVE suspense, guys?


	9. Deadly Symphony, Confessions

Chapter 9: Deadly Symphony, Confessions

Bass and Hunter were scanning the darkened city, seeking out evidence of Symphony Man. They couldn't see him very well in the nighttime darkness, but they got track of him when they heard more instrumental blasting in the distance, and followed the sound.

Controlling Symphony Man's body, Ashtoreth was laughing.

"I shall never leave this host body! It can destroy things with something as simple as music!" she cackled. At this, she threw a pipe organ blast that shattered the windows on a store. Bass and Hunter caught up with her then.

"Stop this! Music shouldn't be used to destroy! Music should be used to bring peace and happiness!" Hunter shouted. Ashtoreth grimaced and ran into a nearby warehouse. Bass and Hunter followed her in.

Inside the warehouse, stone walls rose up high. Several crates were stacked up in immense towers, and a few lights burned dimly. The possessed Symphony Man hopped to the top of a crate tower and snickered.

"Now I can stop you from interfering with the Viron Empire! I can stop you here," Ashtoreth growled. Bass jumped.

"By doing what?" he asked. Ashtoreth laughed.

"By playing… a Deadly Symphony, what else?" she replied, before shaking the warehouse with a loud blast of music. Bass tried to aim his buster, but the loud music was too distracting. Hunter held her head in agony. The warehouse began to shake violently, and the stone walls started cracking.

"This building is going to collapse! Hunter, let's get out of here!" Bass yelled. The twosome tried to run out as stone pieces began falling from the ceiling, but Hunter tripped.

"BASS!" she screamed. Bass turned back, helped Hunter back to her feet, and tried to escape, but a piece of falling rock blocked the entrance!

"No, Bass… we're trapped!" Hunter wailed in despair. Bass embraced her and winced as a chunk of ceiling fell onto the couple, and the world went black.

--------------------------------------

An unknown amount of time later, Bass woke up. He was on a table, with Blues and Rock staring at him. Bass groaned.

"He's alive, Dr. Light!" Blues shouted. Dr. Light walked over to Bass.

"Bass, I am currently working on Symphony Man. He crushed you and Hunter, as well as himself. Hunter is beside you," Dr. Light explained. Bass looked to the side. Hunter was lying on a white table as well. Her limbs were missing, half of her face was torn off, and what was left of her armor was badly broken. Bass looked at himself and noticed he was in a similar condition. Must be what happens when a building collapses on you. Nobility and Treble were sitting nearby, whining.

"Treb, it's okay boy. We'll be fine, I hope," Bass reassured his pet wolf. The purple wolf simply whined again and walked away. Hunter looked at Bass.

"Bass… being here reminds me. I have a confession to make…" Hunter said. Bass looked at her.

"What is it?" Bass asked. Hunter sniffed.

"I'm… one of Light's robots. DRN-118 to be exact. And protecting my forest isn't the only thing I was made for. Tell him, Rock…" Hunter explained. Rock looked at Bass.

"It all started about a year ago…" Rock started.

-------------------------

Mega Man got home from a fight with Bass. He walked into the laboratory, exhausted. Dr. Light and Roll approached.

"Just in time, Mega Man. I completed a new robot to protect the nearby forest," Dr. Light explained.

"Could she be a friend for Bass?" Mega Man asked. Dr. Light looked confused.

"Why do you ask?" asked Dr. Light. Mega Man started taking his armor off.

"I really think he needs someone to love. Dr. Wily is such a creep, not making a companion for Bass," Mega Man griped. Dr. Light rubbed his temples.

"Isn't that the thing? You think Bass is so mean because he's _lonely???_" Dr. Light commented. He thought, then spoke up.

"Allow me to make some adjustments to the new robot," Dr. Light explained, before heading into his lab.

Later, he led Rock, Roll, Blues and everyone else to a tank. It was filled with green fluid, and a female robot was suspended in the fluid. She had armor very similar to Bass's.

"Losing your originality, Dr. Light? She looks like _Bass_," complained Bomb Man, a rotund male robot with a Mohawk and a liking for explosives.

"She's pretty, though," explained Time Man, a robot in purple armor with an alarm clock design.

"But she's not for you, Timey. She's for Bass," Rock explained. Bomb Man stamped his foot.

"So that's why she looks like Ol' Mr. Paint Face?" Bomb Man explained.

"Pretty, but not as beautiful as Roll," Elec Man commented. Roll blushed.

"Settle down, everyone. Time to activate her," Dr. Light explained. The fluid drained from the tank, the tank opened, and the robot awoke.

"Hello, everyone. Who are all you guys?" she asked. Everyone introduced themselves, and the robot smiled.

"Nice to meet you, but… who am I?" she asked. Rock stepped forward.

"We'll call you…" he started. He thought. She was going to be for Bass… so what to call her? The thought back to a song he heard on the internet once…

_Vi sitter hÃ¤r i venten och spelar lite DotA.  
(I hear you man.)  
Vi sitter hÃ¤r i venten och spelar lite DotA.  
(I feel you man.)_

_Vi sitter hÃ¤r i venten och spelar lite DotA  
Ã¥ pushar pÃ¥ Ã¥ smeker,  
med motstÃ¥ndet vi leker.  
Vi sitter hÃ¤r i venten och spelar lite DotA  
Ã¥ springer runt Ã¥ creepar,  
och motstÃ¥ndet vi sleepar…_

Despite being in Swedish, when he didn't have a Swedish language pack installed and couldn't understand it, he enjoyed that song. What was the name of the artist? Wait… yes… _Basshunter_. He found a name!

"We'll call you… Hunter!" he told the girl. She smiled.

"Hunter. I like that name…"

------------------

Bass looked surprised.

"Hunter, why didn't you tell me this before?" Bass asked. Hunter sighed.

"I thought you wouldn't like me if I did, because you HATED Light's robots when we first met," she explained. Bass bit his lip.

"I have a confession too. Dr. Wily's death was no accident… I killed him… I KILLED HIM! I KILLED A _HUMAN_! I'M A MONSTER!" Bass screamed. Everyone gasped.

"Bass? No… way…" Cut Man cried.

"Kill? A human?" Blues questioned.

"Agh! Why would you do that!" Guts Man yelled. Bass felt more guilty than before. Bass now felt like destroying himself. He was a monster, he was a beast, Hunter would…

"Bass… I forgive you…" Hunter said. If Bass had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. He had done something horrible, and Hunter forgave him. Tears came to his eyes.

"Hunter… thank you…" Bass sobbed. Everyone looked upon the couple in silence.

------------------

Back in space, King Rigel was in a fury.

"ASHTORETH! YOU FAILED!!!" he screamed. Ashtoreth lowered her head.

"I crushed my host out of carelessness!" she stammered. King Rigel roared loudly.

"THAT DOES IT! TOMORROW, WE TAKE EARTH BY STORM!

------------------

End chapter. Oh! Things are getting suspenseful now!


	10. Final Battle

Chapter 10: Final Battle

Bass and Hunter had been fully repaired, and were walking out of the lab. Shadow Man was sitting in a nearby tree.

"Hello, Shadow!" Hunter called. Shadow Man grinned.

"Good morning, Hunter. How are you doing?" he asked. Hunter was about to reply when the sky darkened suddenly. A large dragon-like being, surrounded by an army of smaller beings, appeared. He laughed.

"Earth! Meet your new ruler! I am Rigel, KING of the Viron Empire and soon to be ruler of Earth!" the being screamed. Shadow Man, Bass, and Hunter were gawking as everyone from Light Labs came to gawk with them.

"Not good… not good… NOT GOOD! We have to stop him!" Bass yelled. He looked at everyone.

"Now's not the time to be afraid! We have to protect our world!" Bass shouted. All the Robot Masters looked at each other, then nodded with a look of resolve. They all ran up to the storm of space viruses.

"Run, pathetic humans! Run, run, run! I will… hmm?" asked Rigel upon seeing the robots. He laughed.

"I see the humans sent the scrap metal brigade. Easy enough to finish off. Go, my brethren!" He shouted, sending his army towards the robots. Leading the army were Betelgeuse, Thor, Polaris, Moloch, Samson and Ashtoreth. They all grinned, then transformed! Betelgeuse became a clone of Cut Man, the cutters on his head having jagged edges on the blades. Thor became a copy of Elec Man with bull's horns. Polaris became an Ice Man copy with floating, metallic arms and a snowflake marking on his forehead. Moloch became a duplicate of Crash Man with flaming drills and a psychotic facial expression. Samson became a Guts Man clone with a wolf's ears and tail. Ashtoreth became a female version of Symphony Man with a blue aura. Nearby, Jewel Man grimaced.

"Oh, _mon dieu, _they can copy the forms of their hosts? That is not of the good!" Jewel Man yelled. Polaris twirled his arms around.

"That's _so very true,_ oh gemstone from France!" Polaris mocked. Jewel Man shrunk back in humiliation. Guts Man swung his fists.

"It's NOT NICE to tease my friends!" He bellowed. When one of his fists hit Roll in the head and knocked her down, he jumped up in embarrassment, and the Viron laughed.

"What a circus this will be. We might as well fight these losers with _Yakety Sax _playing in the background!" Moloch hissed. The Viron roared into laughter again. Bass felt his circuits buzzing with anger signals. He primed his buster and fired the first shot, hitting Betelgeuse in the chest. He howled.

"Now that reminds me of a fight in a certain forest!" the Cut Man copy growled. He looked at the others before shouting, "CHARGE!"

The two armies rushed at each other. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for a moment, before everything seemed to be going at lightning speed! Lightning bolts one direction, bombs in another, icicles flying in yet another direction. Hunter heard a loud mixture of techno and orchestral music pounding the battlefield. Symphony Man and Synth Woman were playing a song _together _as they battled. Many Viron couldn't stand the noise and fled into space. That took care of some, but there were still hundreds more!

Bass threw a rapid fire shot at Betelgeuse. Betelgeuse was about to throw his jagged cutter at Bass, but suddenly, a different cutter pierced Betelgeuse, turning him back into a red dragon. The real Cut Man attacked the Viron who had copied his form until he fled into space. Cut Man smiled until he was knocked aside by another virus.

Elec Man was wrestling with his horned clone. He slapped Thor and sent him reeling. Thor, however, retaliated with an electric shock that even overwhelmed Elec Man, knocking him down. Roll rushed to Elec Man's side.

"Elec! You okay?" she shouted. Elec Man got up, and with a look of humiliation, ran and hid behind a tree. Thor laughed.

"I see these _bugs _that they call Robot Masters are fleeing already!" he shouted. He was subsequently hit with a Fire Storm attack from Fire Man, and then fled himself!

Bass was too distracted to notice other happenings, and he was locked in an intense fist fight with Samson. He looked off to the side long enough to catch a glimpse of Ice Man and the Polaris copy hurling ice at each other.

Hunter was knocking out viruses in droves, with Mega and Proto Man helping her out. Through all this chaos, the robots were winning. When most of the viruses were gone, Polaris being the only one left, Rigel roared in anger.

"Not happening… we can't fail… not going to lose! You insects will have to face me!" he screamed. At this, he started charging at the crowd of robots. Mega Man and all the others jumped up high and grabbed Rigel's massive body. Working together, they hurled him aside. The great dragon crashed into a building and demolished it. Everyone started simultaneously firing attacks at the dragon. Bass started leading the robots in battle. What a fight! Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, all that they had, they threw at this great monster! What a fight to remember! Bass was thrilled, until…

CRAAAASSSSHHH!

"Bass! AAAGGHHH!"

SMAAASSSSHHH!

Hunter screaming? Bass looked around and…

HUNTER!!!

She had been… crushed… Hunter… no…

"No! You don't think…" Cut Man gasped as everyone started gathering around.

"HUNTER!!!" Bass screamed. Bass picked up Hunter's severed head. She was smashed. Dead. Gone. The tears started to flow. Bass started filling with…

Rage.

Hatred.

Sadness.

Bass was filling with negative emotions. How could Rigel do this? Who was he to kill her? Not happening… NOT TRUE…

"YOU STUPID DRAGON!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE THRONE OVER YOUR PEOPLE!" Bass shouted at Rigel. Rigel laughed.

"By destroying the one thing you had grown to love, Earth machine, you would be too consumed with bad emotion to…" Rigel began. But his speech was interrupted. A blue energy being appeared. It looked dolphin-like. It was the same size as Rigel.

"The Earth machine is right. You don't deserve the throne, usurper!" she screamed. She knocked Rigel to the ground, then turned to the robots.

"I am Sanu. The rightful queen of the Viron. Rigel stole my throne, and I finally caught him… thanks for weakening him enough so I could get him," she explained. Bass smiled weakly. Then he looked at Hunter's remains and sniffed.

"Oh… your friend… sorry… there is nothing I can do…" Sanu said sadly. She looked at Polaris.

"Come," she told him. Polaris shook his head.

"I wish to stay on Earth, dear queen, now that I am free from Rigel's control. Sanu nodded.

"Very well. I shall now go to imprison this one," Sanu said, glaring at Rigel. She left.

Bass stared at Hunter's body. He was lost in pain. The memories…

----------------

That time in the forest…

Bass: "You look like me…"

Hunter: "You look like _me…_"

------------------

The time in her house…

Hunter: "Bass, you slept in your armor!"

Bass: "I guess I did."

Both: "Ha ha ha!"

-----------------------

The time in Light Labs…

Bass: "Hunter, I love you…"

------------------------

That dance party…

---------------------

The confessions…

Hunter: "I forgive you…"

-----------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bass screamed. He broke down in tears as rain started pouring from the darkened sky.

--------------------

End chapter. I guess I got lazy while righting but I tried to make it good…


	11. Bass's Sorrow,Resurrection

Chapter 11: Bass's Sorrow, Resurrection

"IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Bass yelled. He punched the wall, and his fist went through. He didn't care about the damage to the wall. Hunter was gone. GONE! Nothing really mattered anymore. The one thing he truly grew to love was taken away from him.

"NOT FAIR! IT JUST CANNOT HAPPEN!" Bass yelled, hitting the wall again. Roll walked up to him.

"Bass, you're damaging the wall!" Roll shouted. Bass turned to her.

"Who gives a fucking shit? Have you ever had a lover taken from you?" Bass screamed. Roll backed up a little.

"No… my lover is still alive and well. But, sorry about Hunter…" Roll said. Bass screamed again.

"DON'T REMIND ME OF HER! SHE STARTED ALL THIS MESS! SHE…" Bass yelled angrily. Tears were forming again.

"She…" Bass tried to say. He ran into another room sobbing. Roll looked at Blues as he entered the room.

"Bass has been so moody since Hunter died. The world may have been saved, but with Hunter dead, Bass acts as if the world just ended," Blues sighed. Roll ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"What can we do, Blues? What can we do?" she asked. Blues gave it some thought. There wasn't anything a housekeeper droid and a robot prototype could do. However!

"It's not what _we _can do, Roll. It's what _Dr. Light _can do!" Blues exclaimed. Roll registered this statement, then calculated confusion signals. Blues looked at her stupefied expression and laughed.

"Roll, what I meant is, Dr. L can rebuild Hunter, if he still has her blueprints," Blues explained. Roll scratched her head.

"I don't know. She'd have to recognize Bass upon activation. Her body was crushed, Blues, _crushed. _Unless her artificial intelligence system remained unscathed so it could be placed into a new body, it's not going to work," Roll explained. Blues jumped up.

"Well, unless her body was scrapped, perhaps we can pull this off! Let's go tell Dr. Light right now!" Blues shouted. They ran off to find Dr. Light.

--------------------------------

Bass was still in another room, enraged and filled with despair at the same time. Rock entered the room.

"Bass? You okay?" he asked. Bass screamed.

"I'M NOT OKAY, ROCK! I'M SUFFERING FROM THE DEATH OF A LOVED ONE!" Bass yelled. Rock rubbed his temples.

"Not so loud, Bass. Stop screaming, and let's talk this over," Rock said. He sat beside Bass.

"Bass, I know the pain of losing something loved. I lost a favored item of mine, and I could never find it…" Rock began. Bass glared at him.

"That's different from my experience, Rock. Items can be replaced. Girlfriends killed by aliens cannot be replaced," Bass choked out the words.

"Well, I guess that losing a precious item and losing a lover _are _quite different," Rock said, blushing at his own moment of stupidity. Bass pounded the floor with his fist.

"It's just not right! Why did she have to go? I… I would have… I may have just died in her place! Better a world without me than a world without Hunter!" Bass complained. Rock patted Bass on the back.

"I'm sorry, Bass… don't feel so hard on yourself! Can I get you something? Maybe have Shara give you an E-Tank?" Rock asked. Suddenly, Shadow Man entered the room.

"Rock, you are needed by Dr. Light," the robot ninja explained. Then he walked out. Rock looked at Bass, then left the room.

-----------------------------

Rock entered the robotics lab. Dr. Light looked over some plans. The robot depicted on the plans was Hunter.

"I just got word from Blues and Roll that we can rebuild Hunter. I managed to salvage her artificial intelligence system from her crushed body. Perhaps I can build her a new body and transplant her artificial intelligence system into it," Dr. Light explained. Snake Man, who was hanging on the wall beside Roll, spoke up.

"Better do it fassssst, Doctor. I have a feeling that Bassssss doesssn't want to be kept waiting," Snake Man hissed, flicking out his forked tongue. Roll looked at Snake Man.

"Why were you given a forked tongue? It's gross," Roll complained. Snake Man looked offended for a moment, before he lashed out his tongue and licked Roll's neck. Roll screamed, and the whole lab erupted into laughter.

--------------------------

Days later…

-----------------------------

"She can't be dead…" Bass sobbed. A few days without Hunter was like an eternity in hell to him. Bass wasn't enraged now, just depressed. He thought back to those mornings, when Hunter would sing. Bass found a radio and turned it on. No matter what station he turned to, no song appealed to him.

Then, Rock, Roll, Blues and everyone else walked into the room.

"Bass… someone wants to see you," Rock announced. Bass grumbled and turned around. He was shocked by who he saw.

"Hello, Bass," said a blonde haired girl with blue markings on her eyes. Hunter!!! But how?

"Hunter… I don't believe it…" Bass stammered. Hunter walked up to Bass. The two embraced each other.

"Dr. Light rebuilt me. He said it was because you missed me. He used my old A.I. system so I would recognize you. Oh Bass…" Hunter said as she squeezed Bass. Both of them started crying, not sad tears, but happy tears. Some of the Robot Masters started cheering. Some cried happy tears as well. Rock smiled and laughed. Roll clutched Elec Man's hand gently. Blues removed his shades, revealing shimmering, sapphire blue eyes, that somehow made his smile more powerful. All this sudden joy made Bass fall to his knees. One of Wily's most hateful machines… the darkness around his heart had been erased by love and joy. Love is a powerful thing…

--------------

End chapter. But don't go away, there is one more chapter left!


	12. Pop Goes the Question

Final Chapter: Pop Goes the Question

Light Laboratories was unusually upbeat the day after Hunter's resurrection. Everyone was happier than usual. The lab was filled with music and happy chit chat. Hunter was in a corner waiting for Bass. He had been gone all morning, and she wanted to see him. She turned on a radio and began listening to a song by an artist called Savage Garden.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone…_

Hunter listened to the human singer's words intently. She enjoyed this song very much. Humans could think of the most powerful lyrics to songs. Blues sat beside Hunter.

"You like this song too, huh? Beautiful, isn't it?" Blues asked. Hunter smiled and nodded. It _was _a lovely song. Just then, Bass arrived home, with Jewel Man behind him. Bass appeared to be hiding something behind his back. Hunter walked up to him.

"What do you have hidden, Bass? You're hiding _something_," said Hunter. Bass chuckled a little. Jewel Man bumped Bass's shoulder.

"_Go ahead with the asking of the question_," Jewel Man hissed in his French accent. Bass stepped forward. He dropped to one knee, uncovered a small box, and opened it. There was a small gold ring studded with diamonds inside.

"Hunter… _will you marry me_?" Bass asked. Hunter gasped. Several guys cheered. The other girls screamed in joy. Hunter blushed bright red.

"Oh, Bass! Yes!" She squealed. Bass put the ring on Hunter's finger. The two hugged each other and kissed passionately. Rock smiled. How quickly sorrows could be erased by a joyful moment like what just happened.

----------------

End story. Yesh, I made the final chapter short n' sweet!


End file.
